Cuz You Are Mine
by Liligi
Summary: Cont. de Farewell. Loki e Mayura têm um encontro, e ambos estao muito felizes, mas o que pode acontecer nessa noite para que tudo possa ir por água abaixo? - Presente de aniversário para FullDestiny. FINALIZADA!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Demorei o máximo que pude no chuveiro, bem, não deve ter sido tanto tempo assim... Eu só lavei meu cabelo, passei uns óleos corporais, passei um creme hidratante para cabelos, dei um jeito nas minhas unhas... Enfim, agora estou secando meu cabelo, depois vou me vestir, quero estar bem bonita para quando Loki-kun chegar!

Sim, eu e Loki-kun temos um encontro! Ai que emoção! Eu e me Deus (Literalmente) vamos para um restaurante muito chique hoje à noite! Por isso comecei a me arrumar uma hora antes, ele deve chegar aqui às oito... Eu ainda devo ter bastante tempo...

Sequei meus cabelos lentamente, enquanto uma música que só eu ouvia tocava, me deixando totalmente relaxada, dava até vontade de cantar... Mas pelo bem dos espelhos e do frasco do meu perfume novo resolvi não fazer isso.

Enquanto secava os cabelos, encarava minha imagem no espelho fazendo várias poses, como se estivesse tirando fotos, sabe, fazendo caras e bocas... E acabei perdendo a noção do tempo, só voltei à realidade quando ouvi meu pai batendo fortemente na porta do meu quarto.

- Mayura, seu namorado está aqui.

- O quê?! – Exclamei, pensando ter ouvido errado.

- O Loki está aqui há uns vinte minutos, você está pronta ou não?

Como? Há vinte minutos? Por quê? Ainda está muito cedo!... Certo?

- Pai, que horas são?

- Oito e vinte e dois. – Gemi. Eu não posso ter passado mais de uma hora no banheiro... Quer dizer, não pareceu que foi mais de uma hora! E... Ai meu Deus, o Loki já está lá em baixo e eu ainda _não_ estou pronta!!!!

Puxei o fio do secador da tomada, me enrolei em uma toalha e entrei em meu quarto. Meu vestido estava sobre a cama e meu sapato estava ao lado, joguei a toalha no chão e comecei a me vestir rapidamente, ai não, eu ainda vou ter que me maquiar! Vesti o vestido o mais rápido que pude, e como diz o ditado: A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, e por culpa desse ditado (ou da lei de Murphy) o zíper do vestido emperrou.

Droga! Isso não é hora para o zíper do vestido dar problema!!!

Pulei, chutei, esperneei, praguejei, me contorci e nada da droga do zíper fechar! Não!!! O Loki-kun já está lá embaixo!!!! Puxei o zíper com toda a força que tinha e finalmente conseguir fazer com que ele subisse! Suspirei aliviada: um problema a menos. Depois, sentei-me na cama para colocar os sapatos, essa parte não foi difícil, afinal eram apenas sapatos...

Sorri satisfeita depois de calçar meus sapatos novos, pretos e com um salto alto e fino, e me levantei da cama para ir pegar meus brincos, mas ao dar o primeiro passo acabei torcendo o pé e indo direto para o chão. Droga! É por isso que detesto salto alto!!

Consegui me levantar e andar até onde meu guarda-roupas sem cair, abri a porta e peguei o brinco, depois fui direto para o banheiro, ao lado do espelho estava a minha necesserie com minha maquiagem, então agora seria rápido, colocaria meus brincos, me maquiaria rapidinho e... Essa não! Eu esqueci de fazer meu penteado! Drogaaa! Eu aprendi a fazer um penteado muito lindo e queria usá-lo nesse dia especial! Mas não...

Mas eu também na iria em um encontro com o homem mais bonito na face da Terra com o cabelo assim! Pegou algumas presilhas e fez um coque, deixou algumas mechas soltas na frente, e, embora simples, o penteado ficou muito bonito. Novamente sorri satisfeita e fiquei algum tempo contemplando minha 'obra de arte' quando me lembrei de Loki.

Abri a necesserie com a maquiagem e procurei, primeiramente, pelo delineador, revirei tudo e não achei o maldito delineador! Hoje não é meu dia!!!! Voltei cambaleando (por causa dos saltos) para o meu quarto e fucei cada gaveta do meu guarda-roupa, aquilo tinha que estar em algum lugar! Por fim, encontrei a droga do delineador sobre meu criado-mudo.

Voltei ao banheiro e passei rapidamente o delineador, ou melhor, estava quase terminado com a maquiagem, quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Ai Meu Deus, meu pai veio me chamar de novo! Será que eu sou tão lerda assim?!

Entretanto, não foi a voz do meu pai que eu ouvi...

- Mayura, está tudo bem?

Congelei onde estava... Ai, a voz dele é tão perfeita! Que mulher em sã consciência não se apaixonaria por ele? Suspirei sonhadora enquanto a voz dele ecoava dentro de minha cabeça, e sem perceber, respondi.

- Tudo bem, Loki-kun...

- Tem certeza? Você parece um pouco... Fraca...

- Não, eu só... – suspirei de novo, e imagino que foi alto o bastante já que o que eu ouvi a seguir foi a risada do meu namorado.

É isso, eu não agüentei, aquela risada dele me deixou completamente fraca e eu acabei indo de encontro ao chão com um baque.

- Mayura! – Loki abriu a porta do meu quarto e foi até onde eu estava, me segurando em seus braços, eu acho que vou enlouquecer desse jeito, mas não quero que ele me solte de jeito nenhum! – O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou com um tom preocupado eu apenas sorri para ele.

- Oi Loki-kun, tudo bem? – Ele revirou os olhos.

- O que há de errado com você?

- Você é que é uma tentação muito grande para mim... – Meu sorriso se alargou ao ver que ele também sorriu. Meu dia estava ganho.

- Já está pronta ou ainda precisa de mais meia hora? – Ops. Eu havia esquecido que tínhamos um encontro e que eu estava me arrumando justamente para isso.

- Er... Você poderia me dar mais dez minutos? – perguntei me levantando de um salto, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o quarto. Tentei não olhar para ele saindo, ou acabaria encantada de novo e não terminaria de me arrumar.

Passei um pouco de blush, e um batom rosa muito bonito, dei uma última checada na aparência e desci. Do topo da escada vi Loki sentado em sofá e meu pai sentado em outro. Que contradição, Loki-kun era tão lindo, tão perfeito e meu pai tão... Normal... Entretanto os dois pareciam se dar bem.

Meus olhos não desgrudavam de Loki enquanto descia os degraus da escada, estava no meio quando ele se virou para me encarar, senti meu rosto arder por ter aqueles olhos verdes fixos em mim, mas não parei, continuei descendo como se ele não me afetasse tanto...

Hoje não é meu dia, já havia percebido, estava atrasada mais de meia hora, os sapatos estão me matando (falta de costume, não gosto de saltos), meu cabelo não está tão bom quanto eu queria, o vestido sem deixava meu colo descoberto, e eu já estava com frio embora ainda estivesse dentro de casa, e para piorar a situação acabei tropeçando nos meus próprios pés e ia rolar o que ainda restava de escada, fechei os olhos esperando pelo impacto.

Não sei bem o que aconteceu, eu estava caindo, tinha certeza disso, mas antes que meu corpo entrasse em contato com o chão, senti os braços de Loki-kun rodearem meu corpo. Abri meus olhos e o encarei, ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e eu senti meu rosto arder pela a proximidade.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou com aquela voz musical

- S-Sim. – Gaguejei. Eu ainda estava meio aturdida.

- Tem certeza? Pode ficar em pé? – Ele perguntou brincalhão. Fiz um bico e me afastei dele.

- Posso sim. Podemos ir?

- Claro.

Loki segurou minha mão e estávamos preparados para sair quando meu pai pigarreou. Oh-oh, ele vai fazer um discurso ou algo do tipo. Mas pelo o amor de Deus não diga "Quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha", pedi mentalmente, se ele fizesse isso eu juro que me matava ali mesmo!

- Então, Loki... – Meu pai começou tentando parecer o mais casual possível, eu precisava impedi-lo, é como se eu e o Loki estivéssemos prestes a nos casar, nem nada do tipo, só vamos a um restaurante!!!

- Pai, nós já estamos atrasados, podemos deixar a conversa pra outra hora? – Falei um pouco desesperada, ele vai acabar me envergonhando!

- É rápido, Mayura – Ele replicou me lançando um olhar que diria 'fique quieta, por favor'. Nãoo! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Mas agora era tarde, ele já havia começado... – Então, Loki, você vai levar a minha filha para jantar.

Ele disse num tom sério.

- Sim, senhor Daidouji.

- E a que horas pretende traze-la para casa. Lembre-se, Mayura tem escola amanhã, não pode chegar tarde. – Ai Meu Deus! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?!

- Pai, não é como se ele fosse me seqüestrar nem nada!- Me impus.

- Eu sei querida, eu só estou pensando no seu bem.

- É, Mayura, e não se preocupe, seu pai tem razão. – Loki disse sorrindo para me tranqüilizar vendo que eu estava a beira de um ataque cardíaco. Cara, ele me conhecia bem demais... – Não se preocupe, senhor Daidouji, antes das onze Mayura estará em casa. – Loki prometeu. Não foi tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria...

- E quais são suas intenções com minha filha! – Não! Ele não fez essa pergunta!!!!

- Pai!!!! – Gemi. Isso NÃO podia estar acontecendo. – Por favor, Loki-kun, vamos logo! – Sussurrei, Loki sorriu e se virou para meu pai.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Daidouji, eu respeito muito a Mayura, não faria nada desrespeitoso. Agoara nós vamos, está ficando tarde e tenho que trazê-la cedo, não é?

Meu pai concordou e nos 'liberou', suspirei aliviada enquanto saíamos da casa. Após fechar a porta, Loki parou na minha frente e me analisou de cima a baixo. Eu vestia um vestido de cetim roxo, sem alças que descia até próximo de meu joelho, o sapato de salto agulha que estava me matando, e uma pulseira que tinha pertencido a minha mãe. Não estava muito elegante nem nada.

- Você está linda. – Ele disse, encarando-me fixamente. Corei vivamente.

- Obrigado. – Disse em um tom quase inaudível.

Ele deu um passo a frente e me envolveu em seus braços calorosos. Lentamente, passeis meus braços em suas costas e fechei os olhos aproveitando o momento. Embora estivesse um pouco preocupado, já que meu pai poderia sair e nos ver agarrados daquele jeito, e não iria ser nada, nada agradável. Mas eu não me importei, era tão bom estar com ele daquele jeito, que seria um crime mortal se nos separassem.

Mas o momento não durou muito, logo Loki-kun se afastou e fiquei com uma cara de decepção bem visível, ele percebeu e riu.

- Vamos logo, ou tem perigo de que eu não te traga de volta. – Ele disse num tom maroto.

- Vai me seqüestrar, é? – Retruquei irônica, enquanto colocava minhas mãos em meus quadris.

- Pode apostar.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e eu felizmente aceitei, estava na hora de viver meu conto de fadas! Entrei no lado do passageiro do carro de Loki e ele entrou no do motorista.

- Então, para onde exatamente nós vamos?

- Ao Inn Restaurant - Ele disse enquanto dava a partida no carro.

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Uau. O Inn Restaurant? Mas, não é muito caro?

- Não se preocupe com isso Mayura. – Ele virou o rosto para mim e sorriu, senti meu coração acelerar – Eu só quero que você se divirta.

Em pouco tempo estávamos estacionando perto do restaurante. De longe aquele era o restaurante mais caro de toda a cidade, na frente tinha uma cerca de madeira, muito bonitinha, com ma grama ver de que devia ser aguada todo dia, o prédio era branco com um bege e salmão, a fachada era muito bonita e ornamentada, dentro devia ser ainda mais bonito.

Loki saiu do carro rapidamente e veio abrir a porta para mim, isso tá cada vez mais com cara de conto de fadas! Eu só queria ver como essa noite acabaria.

O restaurante não era na como eu havia imaginado. Na verdade, era ainda melhor. O espaço era amplo e a tapeçaria chamava bastante atenção, assim como os lustres de cristais que pairavam sobre a cabeça das pessoas, e as mesas de cobertas com toalhas brancas e com as barras feitas de tricô além das pessoas estarem muito elegante ali, o que fez com que eu me sentisse como a gata borralheira: uma empregada suja ao invés de uma princesa.

Droga! Por que diabos Loki-kun me trouxe aqui?!

- Em que posso ajudar? – Um _maítre_ veio nos receber e eu tive que segurar o riso de ver que ele _realmente _parecia um pingüim.

- Sim, eu tenho uma reserva. – Loki-kun respondeu polidamente. Às vezes eu me impressionava no quão gracioso ele podia ser.

- Qual seu sobrenome senhor?

- Laufeyarson.

- Oh, sim, siga-me.

E lá fomos nós. Seguimos o pingüim pelo restaurante. Eu olhava distraída para as pessoas no restaurante, eu precisaria de certos modos se eu fosse comer algo ali, tinha que parecer bem refinada.

Estava tão distraída que não notei que saímos do restaurante e paramos numa espécie de varanda com uma única mesa. A _nossa _mesa.

- Obrigado. – Loki-kun agradeceu ao maítre que pediu licença e se retirou.

- Uau! – Exclamei quando notei o lugar.

Tinha rosas vermelhas para tudo quanto era lado, o que deixou o ar impregnado com aquele aroma doce, velas aromáticas iluminavam o lugar (imaginei que as velas aromáticas eram para não inibir o cheiro das rosas, já as velas também tinham o mesmo cheiro) A mesa era para dois, era coberta por uma toalha impecavelmente branca, e sobre ela havia um vaso com um botão de rosa — cor-de-rosa, dessa vez. — , os pratos e talhes já estavam postos na mesa e uma garrafa nos esperava lá, eu só não sabia do que era.

- Uau... – Repeti, mas eu não podia evitar. Estava tudo tão... tão... Perfeito... – Loki-kun, isso é... Lindo...

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que faz com que eu derreta, claro.

- Venha, minha Mayura.

Foi nesse momento que eu fiquei em transe. _Minha__ Mayura._Foi o que ele disse, não foi? _Minha Mayura. _Eu sou mesmo a Mayura dele, não sou?

Eu me aproximei da mesa, como um perfeito cavalheiro, Loki-kun puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Obrigado. – Eu agradeci e me sentei do modo mais gracioso que pude.

Loki contornou a mesa e sentou na outra cadeira. Ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos cruzadas enquanto me encarava. Eu senti um rubor passar por minhas bochechas e vi que Loki sorriu com isso. Maravilhoso.

- Er... Loki-kun...

- Sim, Mayura? – Ele perguntou com aquela voz delicada.

- Você não acha... Er... Que isso é muito... Caro?

Loki agora parecia ofendido.

- Olha, Mayura, você não tem que se preocupar com isso, ok? Eu só quero que você se divirta.

Claro. Para ele é fácil dizer. Não é ele que é todo atrapalho que pode acabar engasgando com a comida e ir parar no Pronto Socorro. Não, mas eu sou.

- Tá. – Murmurei baixinho, não estava muito animada com a idéia de meu encontro perfeito acabasse em hospital... Por minha causa.

- Mayura. – Mas para Loki-kun nada passa despercebido. – Você está bem?

- Estou? – Forcei um sorriso. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que está te incomodando, Mayura? Eu achei que você fosse gostar de tudo...

- Eu gostei, verdade. – Eu disse e não era mentira. Tudo estava tão lindo. – Não tem nada me incomodando.

Loki estendeu a mãe pela mesa e pegou a minha, que estava lá de bobeira, e a apertou.

- Mayura, seja sincera, por favor.

- E-Eu estou sendo sincera, Loki-kun. – Minha voz tremeu um pouco, mas também, se você não percebeu, Loki estava segurando a minha mão!

- Mayura... – Os olhos verdes profundos que Loki possuía estavam cravados em mim, eu estava imaginado o que ele ia dizer. Coisas do tipo: "Mayura, eu só quero que você se sinta bem porque eu te amo", ou "Se você não quiser ficar aqui, podemos ir para outro lugar, onde tenhamos algum tempo a sós"

Eu estava ansiosa para saber o que ele ia dizer, mas no exato momento em que Loki-kun abriu a boca para continuar sua frase, a porta que separava a varanda do resto do restaurante foi aberta e uma mulher vestindo uma mini-saia, um colete e um crachá do restaurante entrou...

...E ficou encarando Loki-kun.

**N/A: Yo, minna-san!**

**Aki estou eu com uma nova fic de Loki :D**

**Nya, essa fic eh dedicada para minha superamiga Mah-chan (yuukie), pois hj eh o seu niver!!!**

**Ou seja, essa fic eh um presente para ela!**

**Te amu, Malenaaa!!! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Isso mesmo!

A garçonete entrou na hora em que Loki-kun ia falar alguma coisa romântica e ainda ficou olhando para ele com cara de paisagem! Como pode? Ah, mas ela vai sair daqui e vai ser agora mesmo.

Quando fiz menção de ia me levantar e expulsar aquela garota a chutes, Loki-kun me interrompeu falando:

- Sim, o que você deseja? – Ele perguntou todo educado para aquela intrometida, dá pra acreditar?

- Ah, eu... Hum... – O olhar dela ainda estava grudado no meu Loki! – Eu... Er... – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar com um sorriso – Eu sou Aline, e serei sua garçonete esta noite. – Ela andou até a mesa com um passo bem... Sensual... Depois se curvou e pousou o cardápio ao lado de Loki enquanto sorria (Com certeza querendo exibir seu decote). Ela estava se insinuando para ele! Ah, mas ela ia ver... – Vocês estão prontos para pedir?

- Mayura? – Loki-kun perguntou para mim, então eu tive que desviar meu olhar assassino daquela baranga para olhar para o _meu namorado._ – Já está com fome?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vamos pedir agora.

- Okay, então eu volto daqui a pouco. – ela disse

Quando ela estava bem longe, bufei. Quem ela pensa que é? Ela não viu que o Loki tem acompanhante?

- Mayura você está bem? – Loki-kun perguntou.

- Estou. – Respondi, mas acho que a palavra saiu um pouco ríspida.

Loki-kun suspirou pesaroso.

- Quer me falar sobre isso?

- Sobre o que?

- Isso. – Ele apontou para mim. – Você parece que está a ponto de explodir.

- Não é nada. – Respondi.

Loki suspirou pesadamente, depois se levantou e veio até mim. Para minha surpresa ele se ajoelhou diante de mim e segurou meu rosto.

- Mayura, meu amor, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

- Aham. – Eu respondi. Mas você realmente acha que eu estava escutando? Não mesmo. Me perdi na parte do 'meu amor'.

- Então por que não me conta o que está te incomodando?

- Hã?

- Mayura?

- O que, Loki-kun?

- Você por acaso ouviu o que eu estava lhe falando?

- Hum?

Loki balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Mayura? Se não estiver, podemos ir embora.

Levei um tempo para assimilar as palavras e quando entendi o que ele tinha dito, balancei a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem sim!

Loki sorriu.

- Você é muito avoada.

Loki-kun e seu sorriso maravilhoso. Loki-kun e seu sorriso maravilhoso estão cada vez mais próximos do meu rosto. Ai Meu Deus, Loki-kun ia me beijar! Ele havia fechado os olhos e estava a apenas alguns centímetros dos meus lábios... Ai Meu Deus, ai meu Deus!!!

Fechei meus olhos, também. Me coração martelava contra as costelas e eu me perguntava se algum dia eu poderia respirar novamente. Eu esperava ansiosa para que seus lábios a qualquer instante tocassem os meus, — tá certo, eu admito, eu espiei um pouco, mas eu estava nervosa, ora! Quando o Loki-kun me beija eu vou ao céu e volto! — mas esse momento, infelizmente, nunca chegou. E sabe por quê? Porque aquela maldita garçonete entrou no exato instante em que os lábios do meu Loki iam tocar os meus!

- Er... Desculpe... Eu queria avisar que... Er... Tem um telefonema para o senhor.

- Telefonema? – Loki perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, disse que se chamava Yamino.

Loki balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu estou indo. – Ele disse. Lançou-me um breve olhar e depois seguiu aquela baranga. – Eu volto logo, Mayura. – Ele disse de costas para mim.

Assim que a porta bateu, eu tive que segurar as lágrimas. Eu estava muito magoada. Eu não sabia o porquê, afinal Loki-kun não havia me traído com aquela garçonetezinha... Bem pelo menos ainda não. Esse pensamento só fez meu coração ficar ainda mais apertado. Eu não conseguiria agüentar ver Loki-kun andando pela cidade — Provavelmente até pela agência — Com _ela._

Senti minha garganta apertar com essa imagem. Loki-kun de mãos dadas com ela. Loki-kun vindo pegá-la depois do trabalho. Loki-kun abraçando-a enquanto assistiam a um filme de terror. Loki-kun beijando-a numa roda gigante.

E então tudo desmoronou.

As lágrimas começaram a verterem fartas pelo meu rosto, manchando minha maquiagem.

"Mayura idiota." – Eu disse para mim mesma – "Loki-kun é o seu namorado. Ele te ama"

Tentei me convencer. Mas eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho, claro. Eu obviamente era incompetente quando se tratava de mentir. Até mesmo para mim. Respirei profundamente duas vezes, tentando recuperar minha compostura.

Passei os dedos levemente na minha bochecha para apagar os 'traços' das lágrimas, tirei meu blush da bolsa e retoquei para que Loki-kun não percebesse — Eu corria esse risco, já que Loki-kun era muito, observador.

"Mas eu não sou tão bonita quanto aquela-"— Eu não conseguia pensar num adjetivo ruim o suficiente — "Talvez o Loki-kun_ realmente _ me troque por ela"

Novamente as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas dessa vez eu não iria permitir.

Meus dedos começaram a batucar na mesa. Eu queria muito me distrair, mas a minha mente me traia constantemente, me mostrando imagens de Loki-kun e a garçonete.

_Loki-kun parado diante da porta do restaurante, recostado em seu carro, esperando por ela sair. Ela sai e corre até ele, ela a abraça e depois cola seus lábios aos dela. Quando os dois ficam sem ar se separam, e Loki-kun abre a porta para que ela entre. Logo depois que ela está acomodada e feliz, os dois partem._

Chacoalhei minha cabeça tentando afastar essas imagens, mas infelizmente, minha mente parecia revoltada hoje, e me mostrou outra cena.

_Loki-kun abraçou a moça por detrás, ela sorriu e depois se virou e o beijou, Loki aprofundou o beijo._

_- Para onde estamos indo hoje? – A moça perguntou._

_- Aonde você quiser._

_- Bem, eu tenho uma idéia._

Parei o pensamento ali mesmo. Não. Loki-kun não faria uma coisa dessas comigo... Ele não era igual aos outros. Pelo menos é o que eu acho... Não! O que e estou pensando? O Loki-kun me ama! Ele repetiu isso várias vezes, e... E eu o amo também!

Tentou se segurar aqueles sentimentos, sua ultima esperança. Tentou retomar sua expressão composta, sabia que Loki logo estaria de volta e não queria que ele a visse daquela maneira.

Não levou muito tempo para que Mayura visse Loki do outro lado da porá de vidro, ele estava sério, e logo atrás vinha a garçonete. Ele se virou para ela, falou alguma coisa, ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. Mayura não pôde ver se ele pegou ou não já que ele estava de costas para ela e estava tapando sua visão, mas ela sabia que sim. A mão dela ficou muito tempo daquele jeito para ter ficado no ar.

Mayura sentiu a raiva devastadora novamente. Levantou-se e foi até a varanda. Não queria ver aquilo. Sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem cair novamente. Repetiu incansavelmente em sua mente que Loki a amava, já duvidando que ela conseguisse algum dia convencer a si mesma. Estava tão absorta que não ouviu a porta fechar nem os passos leves de Loki chegando cada vez mais perto de si. Só se deu conta da presença do Deus Trapaceiro quando este passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e seus lábios encontram sua nuca.

A fúria explodiu no peito de Mayura. Ela queria afastá-lo, queria gritar com ele e machucá-lo, tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia a qualquer um destes comandos. Ao invés disso, sua raiva extravasou em forma de lágrimas, lágrimas que não foram despercebidas pelo homem que estava atrás de si.

- Mayura, está chorando? – Ele disse alarmado.

Mayura não disse nada. Não queria ouvir sua voz que naquele ponto deveria estar horrível, nem queria que ele ouvisse.

Loki virou Mayura para que pudesse encará-la. Ele não entendia o porque de seu anjo estar chorando, ele queria entender mais que tudo.

- Mayura, qual é o problema? – Ele perguntou, e ela desviou o olhar para o chão. Ele se perguntou o que havia feito de errado. – Por favor, Mayura, me responda!

- O problema... – Mayura começou, sua voz estava exatamente como ela imaginava que estaria: rouca. – O problema é você, Loki-kun.

**N/A: Oi, pessoas *vestindo uma armadura***

**Er... Eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei séculos para postar e vcs estao querendo me matar, mas................ Vou tentar continuar a fic o mais rápido possivel.**

**Sei tbm q esse capítulo ficou extremamente curto, mas é melhor do que esperar outro século para q um maior aparecesse.**

**Bom, não tenho muito o q dizer, só peço q deixem reviews, ok? Eu vou ter q alugar uns filmes de romance para ver se eu conseigo inspiração para terminar minhas fanfics e aí eu continuo a excrever!**

**Malena, amore mio, mil desculpas pela demora! Estou tentando como louca pensar em algo para escrever mas todas as minhas ideias desapareceram!**

**Enfim, desculpas pela demora e até o próximo capítulo!**

**xoxo**

**Liligi**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Heeey, pessoinhas! Tudo bem com vocês? *todos me olham com cara feia*  
^^' Okok, eu sei que levou um ano (exatamente) para eu terminar essa fanfic, e.. e... er.. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MALENA!  
Pois é, essa fanfic foi feita para ser rpesente de aniversário da Mah-can (fulldestiny) e eu a usei por dois anos seguidos xDD  
Bem, vocês irão perceber que a fic está um pouco diferente, mas espero que seja um diferente bom.  
Aproveitem a leitura!  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Loki olhou-me completamente espantado. Ele com certeza não estava esperando que eu dissesse aquilo, mas e o que poderia fazer? Ele não parava de dar trela para aquela vadiazinha. Mais lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto e eu apressadamente passei a mão para secá-las.

- Mayura... O que... Eu fiz de errado? – Loki perguntou fazendo menção de me tocar, mas eu me esquivei. Ele deixou os braços caírem pesadamente ao lado de seu corpo.

- Eu quero ir para casa. – Foi o que eu disse.

- Mas, Mayura... – Loki começou, mas eu não daria a chance dele falar mais nada.

- Você não ouviu? Eu quero ir para cara! – Cortei-o.

- Não, eu não vou te levar a lugar algum até você me contar o que está acontecendo! – Ele protestou.

- O que está acontecendo é que eu não quero ficar aqui, okay?! – Falei num tom mais alto que o apropriado.

Ele me encarou com um olhar ferido, o que me magoou muito, mas eu não iria pedir desculpas.

- Você está agindo estranho, Mayura. – Ele falou encarando o chão ao invés de mim. Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, porque ele ainda tinha aquele olhar cheio de mágoas e eu sempre fui muito fraca quando se tratava daqueles olhos. – Eu só queria entender o que está acontecendo.

Peguei minha bolsa não me incomodando em responder e/ou olhar para Loki-kun.

- Vamos. –Falei.

Ele suspirou.

- Se é isso que você quer. – Ele murmurou.

Deixamos a varanda, e esperei Loki pagar a conta — e se despedir daquela loira aguada. — para então irmos para o carro. Sentei no banco do passageiro e olhei determinadamente para frente, mas percebi que Loki me encarava vez ou outra.

- Então? – Ele perguntou.

- Então por que está demorando tanto a dar a partida? – Perguntei, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Argh, Mayura, você... – Ele nunca terminou a frase.

Loki desviou seu olhar de mim, colocou a chave na ignição e deu a partida.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio, eu evitava olhar para Loki-kun, eu não queria encará-lo, pois sei que acabaria lembrando-se daquela garçonete e choraria novamente naquela noite, mas Loki não parecia disposto a esquecer. Ele me olhava furtivamente várias vezes e algumas vezes também bufou frustrado, mas não perguntou nada.

- Você realmente não vai me contar? – Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não tenho nada para contar. – Retorqui.

- Você não...? – Ele ecoou, mas então parou e grunhiu. – Sabe o que é pior? É que você está conseguindo me tirar do sério com isso! Eu estou me sentindo _culpado_ e nem sei o que eu fiz!

Virei meu rosto para fitar através do vidro da janela, de modo que ele poderia ver apenas meus cabelos. Ele estava conseguindo me entristecer novamente, eu sentia o nó se formando em minha garganta e meus olhos arderem.

- Por favor, Mayura... – Ele pediu gentilmente. Friccionei meus olhos com força.

"Não vou chorar." – Repeti para mim mesma. – "Não vou chorar por Loki."

- Preste atenção na estrada. – Falei e agradeci mentalmente que minha voz não estava arrastada nem nada.

Ele grunhiu novamente. Ele era bem convincente em achar que não sabia que eu havia notado ele e a aquela loira.

Faltavam mais ou menos dois quarteirões até chegarmos em minha casa, mas por algum motivo, Loki-kun estacionou e então travou as portas do carro.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei.

- Agora, Mayura, você quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo? Você mudou completamente de humor desde quando nós chegamos no restaurante. Você por acaso não está num _daqueles_ dias, não é?

Senti meu rosto ficar em brasa.

- O que? Isso não é da sua conta! – Falei irritada. – E não, eu não estou nesses dias!

Loki piscou.

- Então o que está acontecendo. Eu só vejo mulheres mudar de humor assim quando estão naqueles ou quando estão... – Ele parou no meio da frase e arregalou os olhos. – Grávidas... Mayura, você não está grávida, está?

- O QUE?! LOKI, ME LEVA PARA CASA AGORA! – Berrei descontrolada. Por que eu estaria grávida? Como ele foi supor logo algo do tipo?

Ele estendeu os braços e me segurou pelos ombros, senti uma onda elétrica percorrer meu corpo quando senti seu toque inesperado.

- Se não é nem um nem outro, graças a Deus, — ele falou me encarando com aqueles olhos sérios. – Então o que aconteceu.

Remexi-me, tentando me desvencilhar, mas ele apenas me apertou mais fortemente.

- Eu não entendo, Mayura. Você parecia tão animada com esse encontro e de repente você começa a chorar... – Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Raios! Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por um Deus maravilhosamente lindo? Por que não podia ter sido com o Narugami-kun ou até mesmo o Yamino? Por que eu tinha que está completamente apaixonada por aquele homem extremamente sexy que me fazia perder controle tão facilmente?!

- Solte-me! – Exigi.

- Mayura... – Loki tirou uma de suas mãos de meu ombro e colocou sobre minha bochecha e depois ficou fazendo carinho em mim. Nem preciso falar que o toque dele me queimou, não é? – Por favor, Mayura...

Finalmente tomei coragem de encará-lo e o choque foi muito grande para mim. Lá estava ele, com aqueles olhos verdes me encarando intensamente, seu olhar carregado de uma tristeza que nunca havia visto em ninguém antes. Nem vou contar quais xingamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, todos direcionados ao homem de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos de esmeralda na minha frente.

- Por favor, Mayura, se eu fiz algo de errado, diga-me para que eu possa consertar. – Ele falou chegando cada vez mais perto de mim.

- Loki... kun... – Falei pausadamente sentindo minha garganta estranhamente seca.

Quando dei por mim ele já estava muito próximo, eu podia sentir o seu bafo quente batendo em meu rosto, e por um instante e tive uma vontade imensa de esquecer garçonete, possível traição e esquecer o resto mundo, eu só queria que ele me beijasse apaixonadamente, mas... QUE MERDA! Ele possivelmente estava me traindo com aquela oferecida!

Inclinei meu corpo para trás justamente quando os lábios dele iam se colar aos meus, e agora eu estava numa posição muito desconfortável contra a porta do carro.

- Mayura... – Ele não pareceu se abalar com minha visível recusa, o quer era ruim para mim, já que eu estava prensada contra a porta de um carro e ele estava travado.

Tateei desesperadamente atrás da trava, mas meu corpo enrijeceu completamente quando Loki começou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha até minha mandíbula. Fechei meus olhos e mordi meu lábio inferior, meus pensamentos estavam começando a ficar confusos e aquele carro estava começando a ficar abafado demais.

- Loki... – Murmurei, minha voz soava completamente... Argh, como se eu estivesse completamente indefesa!

Raios! Trovões! Furacões! E tudo o que há de ruim! Como eu poderia ser tão fraca diante desse homem?! Eu não poderia permitir que ele me desarmasse completamente tão facilmente! Por algum milagre, consegui desprender minhas mãos e as levei até o peito de Loki-kun — Sentindo novamente minha pele queimar com o contato. — e o empurrei levemente antes que ele conseguisse alcançar meus lábios.

- Leve-me para casa. – Eu disse _tentando_ parecer firme.

- Não. – Ele disse, parecendo mais uma criança que dizia não ter rabiscado a parede recém pintada do que um homem preso dentro de um carro com uma mulher enfurecida.

- Se você não dar partida nesse carro agora, eu vou gritar. – Ameacei.

- Fique à vontade. – Ele disse parecendo muito despreocupado.

E eu gritei, mas não parecia haver ninguém por perto para me ouvir, gritei de novo e de novo até minha garganta começar a arder, então parei. Olhei para Loki, ele continuava assustadoramente calmo, o que só ajudou a me irritar ainda mais.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos tortos dele que, como sempre, fez meu coração perder uma batida. Mas eu não iria me deixar levar, não ia _mesmo_! Virei-me e puxei a trava, destrancando a porta e depois saltei para fora do carro. Se ele não ia me deixar em casa, eu andaria, então. Não era longe, de qualquer jeito.

Mas claro que ele não iria desistir tão fácil, afinal, aquele era Loki. Ele desceu do carro logo depois de mim e bateu a porta levemente. Apertei o passo, mas Loki-kun tem as pernas bem mais longas que as minhas e logo me alcançou e me segurou.

- Me solta! – Me rebati tentando me soltar de qualquer jeito, mas ele continuou a me segurar firmemente. – Loki!

- Droga, Mayura, pare de se mexer tanto! – Ele falou entre os dentes. Então, quando se cansou de lutar contra mim, ele apenas segurou meu braço fortemente e me prensou contra uma arvore.

- Me. Solta. – Falei tentando parecer o mais ameaçadora possível, mas o que uma reles mortal poderia fazer contra Loki?

Ele fechou os olhos respirou profundamente e quando os abriu novamente eu vi de novo aquele olhar triste de antes, um nó se formou na me garganta.

- Você está me machucando, Mayura. – Ele disse roucamente.

- Sou eu que estou sendo prensada contra uma arvore. – Eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo de mim. Ele se inclinou e aninhou-se entre a curva do meu pescoço, senti meu coração disparar.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu só quero uma explicação. Você só é uma _humana_, mas conseguiu me derrubar como nenhuma outra mulher conseguiu. – Ele falou, sua voz saiu abafada por ele ainda está aninhado em meu pescoço.

Não esbocei reação alguma. Eu estava surpresa demais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa.

- Me fala, Mayura, o que eu fiz de errado? – Ele murmurou próximo a minha orelha, arrepiei-me completamente.

- Não... – Falei. E para minha surpresa, eu parecia ter sido engolida para um turbilhão de emoções.

- Você pode terminar comigo se quiser, mas antes, me diga o porquê. – Ele pediu e depois senti seus lábios quentes contra meu pescoço.

Mordi meu lábio com força, sentia as lágrimas ameaçando caírem, mas eu não queria chorar. Eu só queria esquecer e Loki não estava ajudando em nada.

- Não faz isso. – Falei com a voz um pouco arrastada, eu sabia que não faltava muito para que eu me debulhasse em lágrimas.

- Por favor, Mayura. Diga e eu juro que desaparecerei de sua vida. – Ele disse.

Senti uma fisgada. A ideia de não ter Loki em minha vida era quase tão dolorosa quanto a ideia da traição. _Quase_.

- Eu já disse, Loki. Você é o problema. – Me remexi, precisava sair dali, estava começando a me sentir sufocada, mas ele parecia determinado a me manter presa.

Loki se afastou, mas sem me soltar, e trancou seus olhos aos meus. Esperei que ele dissesse algo, qualquer coisa mesmo, mas ele apenas ficou calado me encarando.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – Falei num fio de voz.

- E eu quero uma resposta. – Ele disse.

Senti o seu aperto em meus pulsos afrouxarem e logo sua mão abandonou as minhas, mas eu não estava livre como pensava, ele não se afastou de mim, apenas moveu suas mãos para aninhar meu rosto.

- _Por que_ você não quer me contar, Mayura?

- Porque me machuca. – Soprei. Estava perdendo meu autocontrole. Claro, Loki tinha uma vasta experiência e possivelmente um manual de como fazer uma mulher perder o controle.

- O que eu fiz para te machucar, Mayura? – Ele insistiu.

Fechei meus olhos e solucei involuntariamente. Meu coração pareceu se comprimir dentro de meu peito quando a imagem daquela garçonete me veio à mente. Ela era bonita, eu não podia negar, e eu era o que? Eu era o uma adolescente sem graça. Por que Loki hesitaria em escolhê-la ao invés de mim?

... Mas ele parecia realmente atordoado com tudo isso.

Só que ele é o Deus da Trapaça. Irônico, não?

- Quer mesmo saber, Loki? – Indaguei sentindo uma certa raiva irromper de dentro de mim. Em uma coisa Loki estava certo: meu humor estava mudando bastante nas últimas horas.

- Você sabe minha resposta. – Ele retorquiu.

- A razão para eu estar assim é que aquela garçonete ficou dando em cima de você desde o minuto que você pôs o pé dentro daquele lugar. – Falei séria e sentindo a raiva crescer. – E sabe o que é pior? Você sequer ligou!

Loki se afastou alguns centímetros de mim com os olhos arregalados cheios de compreensão. Ele piscou e abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu de lá.

- Você... – Ele conseguiu falar depois de algum tempo. – Está assim por _ciúmes_?

Ao terminar a frase, ele tinha um gigantesco sorriso maroto nos lábios, o que só me fez ainda mais irritada.

- Vamos encarar, Loki, você é um Deus e eu não pareço ser o suficiente para você! E não precisa ficar todo convencido por causa disso. – Falei e fiz menção de que iria sair dali, mas Loki voltou a me segurar contra a arvore.

- Mayura, _nunca_ mais diga que você não é boa o suficiente para mim, entendeu? – Ele disse parecendo realmente irritado. Engoli em seco, o olhar dele estava me assustando. – Na verdade, nenhuma mulher poderá ser o que você é para mim, Mayura. – Ele continuou. – E se eu pareci não ligar para aquela moça é porque eu realmente _não_ liguei. Eu nem a notei, alias.

Loki fez uma pausa.

- Mayura, como você achou que eu faria algo assim? E pior ainda, como achou que eu faria isso durante o nosso _encontro?_

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e me soltou. Eu estava completamente sem palavras e sem reação.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar para casa. – Ele falou dando as costas para mim e andando até o carro. Ainda fiquei algum tempo parada ali, até que ele me chamou novamente. – Você não vem?

- Ahn... Sim. – Respondi e fui até o carro.

Loki não disse mais nenhuma palavra depois disso, ele também não me encarou novamente. Eu o observava pelo canto do olho vez ou outra e me sentia muito culpada, pois ele parecia realmente chateado por eu ter dito aquilo. É, Mayura, você tem que aprender a manter essa boca fechada.

Nem notei que estávamos entrando na minha rua de tão absorta que estava, só tomei conhecimento do fato quando Loki estacionou em frente a minha casa.

- Boa noite. – Ele disse friamente. E, honestamente, aquele tom que ele usou pareceu ser uma adaga que era enfiada diretamente em meu coração. Muito clichê? È, mas também era a pura verdade.

- Boa noite. – Murmurei e imediatamente sai. Fiquei algum tempo parada em frente ao portão de casa observando o carro de Loki desaparecer no final da rua.

Suspirei tristemente e entrei dentro de casa, passei por meu pai sem dizer nada, subi para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, com a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

* * *

_(Loki's POV)_

Eu não consegui dormir direito noite passada. Eu estava realmente chateado com Mayura. Claro, o fato de ela estar com ciúmes era completamente adorável, mas ela achar que eu a trairia bem debaixo do nariz dela era demais! Eu desisti de Asgard, de ter todas as mulheres que eu quisesse, de ser um verdadeiro Deus novamente só para ficar com ela e ela realmente achou que eu faria algo assim?

Desconfiança é algo que eu realmente detesto em mulheres.

Saí cedo naquele dia, houve atividade paranormal do outro lado da cidade, o que era realmente irritante, pois o tempo que eu passaria dentro daquele maldito carro me daria espaço para pensar nisso. E eu realmente não queria pensar.

Quando cheguei acabei rapidamente com o serviço e voltei para mais de meia hora dentro de daquele carro. Quando estava passando pelo centro me dei conta de que não queria ir para casa. Aquele lugar estava impregnado do cheiro dela e eu realmente queria limpar minha cabeça dela, por enquanto. Se eu voltasse eu provavelmente acabaria ficando ainda mais chateado.

Dirigi pela cidade por toda a cidade, em minha cabeça passavam lembranças de meu passado. Lembrei-me do nascimento de Yamino, Fenrir e Hel, lembrei de como eu costumava agir em Asgard, e a minha conclusão final foi a que Mayura me fez ser uma pessoa melhor.

Estava escurecendo quando resolvi voltar para casa. Coloquei o carro na garagem e entre em casa.

- Yamino, cheguei. – Anunciei, mas não ouve resposta. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Onde estava Yamino? Ele sempre vinha me recepcionar. Algo não estava certo. – Yamino? Fenrir?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Fui até meu escritório, mas eles não estavam lá, nem em todo aquele andar, então desci e fui até a cozinha, mas esta também estava vazia.

Quando passei pela sala de jantar me surpreendi. A mesa de jantar estava posta, mas não havia sinal de Yamino ou Fenrir, ao invés de meus filhos, em pé, estava Mayura. Arregalei meus olhos.

- O que é isso? – Eu perguntei.

Ela forçou um sorriso e deu alguns passos em minha direção.

- Eu... Agi muito mal ontem. – Ela começou. – Eu acabei imaginando coisas que não existiam e estraguei nosso encontro. – Mayura disse parecendo culpada. – Então eu fiz isso para compensar. Quer dizer, o Yamino-kun me ajudou, mas, bem...

Ela sorriu novamente.

Sentei em uma das duas cadeiras que estavam na mesa e ela sentou na outra. No centro da mesa, havia um frango assado que cheirava deliciosamente bem e também uma garrafa de vinho que eu tenho certeza que não era um dos meus.

- Vinho? – Pensei alto enquanto ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Achei que você fosse gostar. – Ela falou e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Algo errado? – Perguntei.

- Me desculpe, Loki. – Ela disse e eu tive certeza que a qualquer momento ela iria começar a chorar.

Pus-me de pé e andei até ela, quando estava a seu lado, me ajoelhei segurei seu queixo com meus dedos e os olhos rubis dela se encontraram com os meus.

- Tudo bem, Mayura. – Sorri.

- Loki-kun! – Ela exclamou e me abraçou. Eu imediatamente correspondi ao gesto. Eu nunca poderia ficar muito tempo irritado com ela. Eu a amava demais.

Logo senti as lágrimas dela molharem minha camisa e seu corpo começar a tremer levemente, não disse nada, apenas deixei que ela chorasse enquanto fazia carinho em suas costas.

- Me desculpe! – Ela disse com a voz abafada. – Eu não queria... Eu não devia...

- Shh... Tá tudo bem, Mayura. – Eu disse.

Ela chorou por mais alguns minutos, então ela se acalmou e se afastou de mim, secando os traços de suas lágrimas com as costas de suas mãos.

- Você deve me achar uma boba. – Ela disse manhosa, eu sorri sem poder evitar.

- Não mesmo. – Respondi.

- Você me perdoa, Loki-kun? Por ter achado que você estava me traindo? – Ela perguntou me encarando nervosamente.

Sorri e me inclinei em sua direção, roçando meus lábios nos dela. Mayura fechou os olhos e aproveitou o carinho que não durou muito.

- Como eu poderia não te perdoar? – Perguntei. – Você me fez uma pessoa melhor, Mayura. Além do mais, eu te amo demais para conseguir ficar bravo com você.

- Mas eu te irritei muito ontem. – Ela abaixou o olhar, segurei seu rosto e a fiz olhar para mim.

- Mayura, esqueça, está bem? É mulher não fez nem fará parte da nossa história. Eu não ligaria para ela nem se ela fosse a mulher mais bonita da face da Terra, e sabe por que? – Ele me encarou com grandes olhos curiosos. – Porque você é _minha_, Mayura. Você está comigo e eu não preciso de mais nada.

- Eu te amo, Loki-kun. – Ela falou sorrindo agora. Eu me inclinei e colei meus lábios nos dela e ela aprofundou o beijo.

Para que eu precisaria de poder se quando eu estava com ela, eu ia direto para o paraíso?

* * *

**N/A²: Entããããão? O que acharam?  
Gostaram? Detestaram? Acharam uma m*rda? Não podia ter sido pior?  
Me falem!  
Bem, não tenho muito mais para falar. Só me desculpar pela demora excessiva :x**

**E... Malena, você tá velha. Tá fazendo 16 anos! xD Mas eu ainda te amo u.u rs  
**

**Beijos, pessoinhas!  
Lils**

Follow me?

www . twitter . com / liligib**  
**


End file.
